Wait, Were We Actually There?
by kazokuhouou
Summary: Ch 11: The Final Chapter. R+R
1. Prologue

Wait, Were We Actually There?

By Houou (with help from Sentret)

AN: Every author that is in this story has given me permission to use him or her. They (except me and Sen-chan) will be introduced in Ch2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack. I also do not own any fanfiction I make any references to except my own.

Prologue

Revolutionaries.

Maybe it wasn't the best word. But still, the people in the upcoming adventure were revolutionaries. People that broke numerous barriers and stood out for what they did.

They are the Samurai Jack fanfiction writers.

These writers were daring enough and creative enough to write fanfiction on the "American anime". They portrayed the main character as many persons. A victim. Snowman food. A bounty. Cookie dough throwing master (yes you read that correctly). Many other persons. Even a lover. (NOT an easy barrier to cross, I can vouch for that!) But above anything, they portrayed him as a hero.

Whatever superior deity/deities that looked out for the authors, they are about to return the favor. Now the authors must face their greatest challenge yet.

They've taken battles to their paper/computer, now a television becomes the portal to take the battle to the authors themselves.


	2. Ch 1

After delay and delay (computer down, band festival, and working at the school for Little Shop of Horrors) Ch one is out! Ch 2 will introduce anyone (Catheros) whose entries I ave and any late enteries will be introduced in the next chapter after I get it.

(Gomen Catheros but when I go to email you, I cant get your address because FF.net was down!)

Ch 1: Taken In

"Where's the remote?"

"Over there."

"WHERE'S THE OTHER BATTERY?"

"check in the couch."

"ARE YOU NUTS!?!?!?!?!?"

"Oh fine, I'll look. See, right there."

It was a typical Friday night for Houou and her cousin Sentret. One of their favorite non-anime cartoons was coming on. The girls climbed on the bed and turned on the tube.

Commercials played, something Sentret doesn't watch. She closed her eyes. A familiar theme song began playing.

"Um, Sen-chan?" (called so because Houou was a couple heads taller than her.)

"Yeah?"

"Does the TV typically glow a strange glow?"

"Why?"

Houou pointed Sentret's head in the direction of the TV. Indeed a weird glow emitted from it.

Sentret climbed off the bed. (How can you climb **off** a bed?) She walked up to the TV and began banging it. A flash of light blinded Houou and when her sight returned, Sentret was gone. 

"Sen-chan? Sentret? SENTRET!"

Houou ran up to the TV and felt herself being pulled.

``````````````````````

It wasn't just them that were taken. Many TVs glowed and others were taken. 

They didn't meet each other at the same time, but more on that later.

AN: My cousin was a cowriter of _Sammy Jack at the Christmas Concert_, so she qualified.


	3. Ch 2

Yes, after delay and delay and the fact that I write too slow, I have Ch  2 up! Everyone but  this one person meets. (I didn't get the name of that person.)

Ch 2: They Meet

"TRENCHCOAT MAFIA!"

"Wha-?" Houou fell out of the tree. She stood up to see a person on a rock trying to get away from a purple haired person in a black trench coat. The first person looked like a human dressed as a cross between a fox and a bird, clad in jeans and a shirt. The blue hair…feathers…whatever swayed in the wind and it looked like a picture that…

"Sen-chan?"

"Oh, hi, Houou. You look great with wings."

Houou looked upon her to see the demonish wings, black Chinese dress, and red hair of the character she created as Houou. Literally, she became the real Houou.

"Is, what was the name, Sen-chan, always like this?" the glasses clad person in the trench coat said.

"Yes. I'm Houou, and unfortunately that's my cousin Sentret."

"Koppi-chan."

Then Houou, Sentret, and Koppi-chan heard two more voices.

"Are we there yet?"

"Maybe so. There are people here."

Walking toward them was another writer. This dark brown haired person had the build of a warrior by the name of Evie. Flying with her was a…

"No way. Not an angel."

Sure did look like one. As if Catheros (for that was the person's name) didn't stand out with electric blue hair.

```````````````````

Two creatures in the Ghosts and Spirits genre had joined the wanderers. One was a hockey player ready for war with steel gloves and a scythe like hockey stick. The silver hair was broken by red wing designs; hence, the hockey player was called Red Wing.

The other spirit was a real angel. The brightness of her platinum blond hair compared only to her wings and her halo. She was clad in a pink Chinese dress; in her hands were two combat fans. They call her Cheryl-chan.

```````````````````

The seven of them came upon a base-like structure. They decided to sneak in to see if there was food.

"OW!"

"Hey!"

"We've been grounded!"

"Who did that?"

Evie, Koppi-chan, and Sentret fell in a hole. Red Wing and Cheryl-chan were sucked into some vaccum thing. Catheros and Houou: netted.

```````````````````

Musashi, Jess, and Vesta dragged the captives. Musashi's striped orange tail that matched her hair flicked in Evie's eyes and Koppi-chan had evil thoughts of pulling Musashi by her cat ears.

Jess's black hair didn't hinder her from having a fireball poised at the opening of the vaccum, just in case Red Wing or Cheryl-chan tried to escape.

Vesta was trying to do three things at once. She was pushing up her wire rim glasses with the lenses that matched the blue streaks in her blue hair. Which brings us to the second thing. Both Catheros and Houou were pulling her hair, and she was trying to fend them off, all while dragging them in, mind you.

"Let them free," a voice said.

The authors were sprawled all over the floor and looked up to see OMWOS and Samurai Kat. OMWOS's black hair was just as dark as the bat wings on her back. Thankfuly, she didn't see anxious to use her green scythe.

Samurai Kat. She seemed to be the one that had a pretty decent idea of what was going on. Moving a piece of redish brown hair from her face, she explained that somehow they entered an alternate world, one based on a cartoon, and in the meantime, became the character they wanted to be. Which cartoon, no one was sure, but they had their suspicions…


	4. Ch 3

What better way to start a morning than to type up the next chapter of a fic that you take forever to write?

Ch 3: You have two guesses as to who joins us…

"GIMME BACK HER SCYTHE!"

"NO!"

Musashi tried to sneak up on Sentret, who stole OMWOS's scythe. Sentret dashed away and Musashi hit the wall. 

Sentret grinned, but neglected the fact that Red Wing and Jess were waiting for her. A fire pillar barred Sentret from continuing and burned a couple feathers. Red Wing's stick swung down and hit Sentret on the fingers, knocking the scythe from the hand.

The room they were in flickered and vanished as OMWOS waved at them from the control room. OMWOS and Sentret switched rooms so that the former could practice too.

No one noticed a winged figure slip out.

``````````````````````````````

While those five trained, Empress Vesta, Koppi-chan, Cheryl-chan, Samurai Kat, Evie, and Houou were spread out all over some bar in the middle of nowhere. Someone (he wouldn't divulge his name) tipped them off and informed them that a familiar stranger would come and be able to help them. True or untrue, they were looking for an excuse to get out of the base anyway.

``````````````````````````````

Another man came to the conclusion that Cheryl-chan was a ghost. Once that registered in his brain, he ran off screaming and everyone else thought that he was drunk. 

Cheryl-chan was sick of people trying to touch her wings and halo. (Trying, we emphasize.) She swore that the next one that tries that gets it.

From behind, a hand went through her shoulder. Her fist flying, Cheryl-chan turned around.

Her fist stopped inches from the victim's face. 

Cheryl-chan got a good look at it.

``````````````````````````````

A happy squeal erupted throughout the bar. 

The other writers knew it was Cheryl-chan and her squeal meant one thing.

They were in Samurai Jack's world.

Everyone ran and/or flew toward the loud din that ensued. Cheryl-chan's squeal also alerted bounty hunters. They looked up and saw the person with the biggest bounty ever. 

It was sheer mayhem. (But you already knew that.)

With a grin plastered on their faces, Evie, Koppi-chan, Kat, Vesta, and Houou fill-in-the-blank into battle. 

On bounty hunter lunged for the knife on his table and his hand got slammed to the ground by Empress Vesta. She grabbed the knife and smacked him on the forehead with the flat of the blade. He went down, joining the other unconscious victims.

Jack had his sword pulled out and took off arms and hands. He was backed up by (drumroll please) Cheryl-chan. She knocked the edge of one fan into people's necks; the other hand held a rod knocking people _down_. 

The other named samurai, Kat, and the warrior Evie grabbed two chairs and threw them. Ten hunters grew entangled around them. More big, clunky items of little value were thrown into the big mass of junk.

All poor Houou did was touch someone, and he died. She came to the conclusion that, like Jess, when she became the actual character Houou, or at least her version, she gained the abilities of the angel of death. Faced with that, Houou used her other ability, shape shifting to an "imperfect form". A giant blue dog and a sword wielding Koppi-chan (no one's sure where Koppi-chan got it from) ran throughout the melee, taking people down right and left.

A powerful laser shot off and the warriors turned to see a bounty hunter holding a scope laser.

"Imagine the money I'd get for turning in you, Samurai Jack," he said, "and maybe I'll get something for them," he continued, pointing to everyone else. 

A hand came from behind and connected with his neck. He slumped down and the laser fired down at the ground, causing his to fall in a hole. The culprit of the knocking (that made _no_ sense) was Catheros.

``````````````````````````````

After introductions were made, more bounty hunters were detected. The people decided to contact the others for help.


	5. Ch 4

Pt 4: A Newcomer

A flashing light caught OMWOS's eye. She pressed the button and many voices came up on the intercom.

"No, you shouldn't use your ability to kill unless we need it. It just isn't right."

"If you would let me, we wouldn't have to call the others!"

"Aw, come on, Houou, let them come. They want action just as much as us."

"HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING??!"

That last voice, she recognized. "Kat?"

"Goddess of Death?"

"What's going on?" By then, Red Wing and Jess came up.

"Would you like a list?"

"Yes."

"First, we have confirmation. We are in Jack's world; he's one of the voices arguing."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Musashi and Sentret yelled from the door.

"Why the arguing?"

"Some more bounty hunters…"

"More bounty hunters?"

"Don't ask. More bounty hunters are coming and Houou is the angel of death."

"Does this mean she's my lackey?"

"Yes."

"THE HELL I AM!"

"Shaddup. She could kill them all, but Jack, Cheryl-chan, Vesta, and Catheros are against it. They say that you guys come form the back and disable them while we disable them from the front."

"Well, we could…" A wham came from outside. "Hold on, Something's outside."

``````````````````````````````

Red Wing's stick hovered over another person's head. This person had a head of strawberry blond hair and a sleeveless, high collared black jacket over layers of clothing.

Slightly dazed, she spoke out "Bounty hunters! Heading your way!"

------------------------------

So here's how it was set up. OMWOS, Red Wing, and Musashi would go ahead and take care of that set of bounty hunters, and Jess, Sentret, and Tyra (for that was her name) would stay behind and defend the base.

``````````````````````````````

*o_o Okay, I'm beginning to think this is a bad idea.


	6. Ch 5

Wait, Were We Actually There? 

Ch 5: Ambush

"Are we there yet?"

"No, now shut up!"

"You two grow up or I'll kill you."

"I'm already dead."

"Red Wing!"

"Well I am."

``````````````````````````````

"Three approaching from the southeast, Commander," a man with binoculars said to his superior.

"Excellent. We can cut off the others right here."

"Bleach, doncha think you're going a little overboard?"

"To get the highest rewards yet? No."

He glanced at the wall on the side. On it were posters of the most wanted people. All the authors now joined Jack on the board.

``````````````````````````````

"Incoming!"

"Wha-" They looked up to see missiles directed at them. OMWOS flew up, Musashi dodged to the left, and Red Wing just stood there. No one had been hurt. Until Shinigami's better half went postal.

"Retreat!"

"No one escapes me!"

Neon green light filled the sky as her scythe swung. OMWOS left a wake of death and destruction behind her. 

One officer, the one called Bleach, tried to scoot away. He's too slow.

"You are mad."

"No kidding."

Again, the beam scythe illuminated the sky.

````````````````````````````

A tank fired bombs and lasers toward Musashi, big mistake from the start. Musashi dodged too quickly and was out of range. 

Inside the tank the two soldiers heard banging and the hatch opened.

```````````````````````````

A grenade was thrown. Red Wing stopped it with his stick. The ghost began skating on air and the grenade, metaphorically, was a hockey puck. One good, severe whack sent it back to the producers. 

Blood got on the badly steered tank that Musashi commandeered. 

"How do you steer this thing?"

````````````````````````

```````````````````````

```````````````````````

Two things:

Just for fun, how old do you think Jack is?

Aaannnnnnnnnndddddddddd………….

What do you think about starting a Yahoo group or MSN community to host a Round Robin Samurai Jack fic?

And a message for Sen-chan:

GET ALL YOUR PERVERTED THOUGHTS ABOUT CHERYL-CHAN'S FIC OUT OF YOUR AND MY HEADS!!!!!!!!


	7. Ch 6

Wait, Were We Actually There?  
  
Ch 6.  
  
Catheros was flying in the air. Jack, Evie, and Vesta were riding on the back of a larger than average bear. Koppi-chan and Kat preferred to walk. The bear was Houou, and Cheryl-chan was hovering (flying? Hovering? Flying?) nearby. The eight of them talked about stuff and whatnot.  
  
(Sen-chan: Isn't that the same thing?  
  
Houou: No, now shut up!)  
  
Catheros dove down to the hearing distance of the others, "Hey I saw a tank up ahead. That ghost and Musashi are on top of it."  
  
"That ghost has a name."  
  
`````````````````````````````  
  
After calling the others at the base on the intercom, the combined group decided to relax a bit before continung.  
  
Red Wing, Musashi, Evie, and Jack decided to fight each other, just for fun. (Go figure.)  
  
Catheros and Vesta tried to figure out the advanced computer system on the tank.  
  
Both the angel and the goddess of death kept lookout in midair. They wanted the fresh air and the freedom of flight.  
  
Koppi-chan fell asleep.  
  
Cheryl-chan was watching the spar.  
  
Samurai Kat went exploring.  
  
`````````````````````````````  
  
About an hour later…  
  
"Figured it out," Vesta the empress said.  
  
"Ditto," Catheros added.  
  
"I'm driving."  
  
"No, I'm driving!"  
  
"Why don't I flip a coin? Catheros call it," the now awake Koppi-chan said.  
  
"Heads."  
  
"Ooh, sorry, tails, Vesta drives."  
  
Musashi and Evie watched the boys spar. They got whacked one too many times on the head by a certain hockey player's stick.  
  
Speaking of, Jack's sword came down on the stick, slicing it in two.  
  
"You ruined my good stick!"  
  
"It was your only stick," Cheryl-chan blurted.  
  
"That makes it my good stick, wouldn't it?"  
  
(AN: Don't worry, I will get you another stick.)  
  
Hey, look what I found!" Kat yelled, holding up two reverse katana blades like Kenshin had. "Hey!" she yelled as Red Wing snatched her blades and slashed over Jack's head.  
  
"YOU RUINED MY GOOD BASKET!!!!!" Aku probably could hear Jack's response to that. They proceeded to strangle each other.  
  
"We should break it up," someone said.  
  
"Yes we should."  
  
They sat back to watch the fireworks. 


	8. Ch7

Wait, Were We Actually There?  
  
Pt 7: Fire!  
  
AN: Okay I am really out of it right now and will probably kick myself in the shins when I'm sane, so do not completely kill me.  
  
Meanwhile at the base…  
  
One person was preparing t o teach the ground troops a lesson; another was on the roof providing ground to air attack, and the third was out cold.  
  
Contrary to previous belief, the third was Sentret.  
  
Hey, Tyra and Jess were sick of her ranting. You'd knock her out too.  
  
`````````````````````````````  
  
Fast forward. [Cue squeaky noise.]  
  
Flaming air vehicles dotted the ground from where the mistress of fire's fire tornado met the steel of the vehicle. That made no sense.  
  
One hit in a pressure point from Tyra to the biggest bully there was all needed to have them running.  
  
Then the two began collecting material for a firewall.  
  
`````````````````````````````  
  
Problem with that, the others on the outside couldn't get in. Correction, those who weren't spirits or could fly couldn't get in.  
  
Sentret (who woke up, no one knows why) suggested flying over the fire. She fluttered about three feet up when her feathers caught fire. She ran around in circles trying to put it out.  
  
Someone else suggested water, and Houou used a Blastoise (don't own pokemon) as an imperfect form. That didn't work too well.  
  
Sen-chan was still running around until Cheryl-chan grabbed some dirt and shoved it into Sen-chan's back. The flames went out instantly.  
  
Quickly the fighters piled dirt at the bas of the fire, enough to let the others through. 


	9. Ch 8

 Wait, Were We Actually There?  
  
Pt 8: Now, if I told you the title, that'd ruin the chapter!  
  
AN: The "Tuna" Song belongs to a weirdo in my friend's church.  
  
Little update: A plan is forming to return to the past and destroy Aku. Red forced Kat to make him a new hockey stick. Some of the females (they won't say who) made Jack-chan a new basket.  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
It was lunch break and they were biding their time to attack.  
  
Tyra was eating mashed potatoes when an idea came. Mashed potatoes were spooned onto a spoon. Pull it back…  
  
THWAK! Bullseye on Koppi-chan's glasses.  
  
Koppi directed vanilla pudding back, but guess who's aim is off? It hit Vesta in the arm.  
  
Three thoughts rang supreme.  
  
Jack's thought: What's going on?  
  
Some of them: Don't say it, don't say it…  
  
The rest: Say it, say it…  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
They said it.  
  
Soda sprayed across the table, soaking everyone. Potato became a staple on everyone's face.  
  
Popcorn got stuck in Sen-chan's ears.  
  
Jack, well, he had no clue what was going on, but what the hey. He grabbed a ketchup bottle and a butter bottle, much to Jess and Houou's dismay, and squeezed.  
  
Now Catheros's hair was black, blue, green, and pink.  
  
Kat grabbed sushi and treated it as grenades.  
  
Cheryl-chan found cheese whiz, Red found whipped cream, they went crazy and covered everyone in the sticky goodness.  
  
[Sen-chan: That doesn't sound right.  
  
Houou: No duh.  
  
Sen-chan:………………Soooooo, aren't you changing it?  
  
Houou: Nope.]  
  
More potatoes, ketchup, and popcorn flew.  
  
Another bottle of soda sprayed the group.  
  
Then OMWOS and Musashi chucked the bottles.  
  
The fight was over. They were all a mess. Then someone started singing, "I like tuna! I said tuna!"  
  
Another voice: What did you say?  
  
More voices: I SAID TUNA!  
  
Even more voices: WHAT DID YOU SAY!  
  
It went on for hours. 


	10. Ch 9

Wait, Were We Actually There?  
  
Ch 9: Stars of the Olympics? Think Again  
  
Chapter written by Jack's Liger Zero and Einmon  
  
AN from Houou: OMWOS, your two friends will help you out in a later chapter. That's all I can say right now.  
  
Two of my friends wanted to write a chapter, and to get them off my back, I let them.  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
JL: And it's a bee-you-tiful day out on the Ice Field as the Crystal of Nobility is set in the middle. The fog is rising quickly.  
  
Einmon: Now, this crystal causes the fog you see, AND it's the source of power for a time machine!  
  
JL: Oh, look, here come our players now!  
  
[Switches to player board. Picture and stats are shown in order said.]  
  
Computer Voice: Catheros, blue-green eyes, aerial fighter  
  
Cheryl-chan, purple eyes, guardian angel (Purple Eyes 1)  
  
Empress Vesta, amethyst eyes, empress  
  
Evie, hazel eyes, fighter  
  
Houou, gray eyes, angel of death  
  
Jess, blue eyes, flamethrower  
  
Koppi-chan, gold and green eyes, Trenchcoat Mafia victim  
  
Musashi, purple eyes, cat creature(Purple Eyes 2)  
  
O Mighty Wife of Shinigami, black eyes, goddess of death(Black Eyes 1)  
  
Red Wing, green eyes, ghost(Green Eyes 1)  
  
Samurai Jack, black eyes, samurai(Black Eyes 2)  
  
Samurai Kat, green eyes, samurai(Green Eyes 2)  
  
Sentret, brown eyes, misfit  
  
Tyra, tiger blue (hazel?) eyes, trickster  
  
JL: What a lineup! What a team!  
  
Einmon: And the buzzer sounds! There they go!  
  
JL: Watch them slide across the ice! Wait a second!  
  
Einmon: Green 1 is skating across the ice! Unfortunately in the wrong direction.  
  
JL: Blue-Green and Black 1 are flying up ZAP  
  
Einmon: They didn't know of our force field?  
  
JL: Guess not. Gray seems to have gotten shorter. Brown has steered Green 1 in the right direction.  
  
Einmon: And it seems that Black 2 and Green 2 have attacked each other.  
  
JL: Blood shall fly!  
  
Einmon: Blue's let out fire! The ice is water and they're swimming! Green 1 has knocked off the crystal!  
  
JL: It's in Gold and Green's hands! They win!  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
Comments afterward:  
  
Catheros: Oww…someone get the number of that wall.  
  
Cheryl-chan: They didn't mention me!  
  
Vesta: I'm okay. promptly faints  
  
Evie: ^she had no comment^  
  
Houou: I WAS A WET KITTY! I DID NOT LIKE THAT!  
  
Jess: I told them it was ice.  
  
Koppi-chan: Where are my glasses? Tyra giggles and hands them over  
  
Musashi: I was a wet half kitty! It wasn't a picnic for me either.  
  
OMWOS: ^has no comment because she's trying to kill Jack's Liger Zero and Einmon^  
  
Red Wing: Everything was fine till she let that fire out.  
  
Jack: I was fighting Kat?  
  
Kat: I was fighting Jack?  
  
Sentret: I LIKE TUNA!  
  
Tyra: WHAT DID YOU SAY!  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
Einmon: Were they skilled professional scavengers or just damn lucky?  
  
Einmon and JL: You decide. 


	11. Ch 10 Section 1

Wait, Were We Actually There?  
  
Pt 10: Someone died, and it ain't Jimmy Carter  
  
Section 1: Monologue  
  
AN: I'm killing JLZ and Einmon. The chapter is divided into three sections because they go together. Jack's monologue is my writing (during Civics) and Vesta's monologue is from the musical 1776 (which I do not own).  
  
Hey, he deserves another monologue! [I picked Vesta for the 1776 one because she's a political figure.]  
  
In an abandoned forest a mechanical transport shaped like a lion crackled. Sparks flew from where scythe and katana marks slashed it open, and the fire on its tail hadn't gone out yet.  
  
Nearby, bits of data floated aimlessly. Scratch marks and feathers donned the ground.  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
"We're here!" Roughly, oh, ALL of them squealed when they found the time portal.  
  
They would finally see Jack's home. (And for real!)  
  
One catch though. It would only open for a few minutes and then have to recharge for hours. Not to mention that when they got there, the portal had half an hour of recharging left.  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
YAWN!   
  
They were all bored. The portal hadn't opened yet. They didn't want to fight, they couldn't think of any good normal games and they didn't have any drinks for a drinking game. [Darned shame too] And no, they aren't singing tuna again.  
  
Koppi-chan suggested stating their thoughts or quoting something from memory or singing something good. Before anyone could object, a voice began:  
  
"There are times in our lives when all hope seemed lost, when all there was left to do is curl up and die. There is something you forgot. Hope can never vanish. As long as despair exists, so does hope. Hope is your strongest ally, your fastest weapon. It is the tool you need to continue in life.  
  
"Oh you must be asking 'What is hope? It isn't real' or 'If hope is real, bring me one.' Well hope doesn't need to be brought to you. It's inside you, and it can't be seen, heard, or tasted. It can only be felt by the driving ambition of your heart."  
  
Jack sat down and everyone gaped at him. They didn't know he had such insight. Hell, half didn't know he knew the word ambition.  
  
"I have come to the conclusion that one useless man is called a disgrace, that two are called a law firm and three or more become a Congress. And by god, I have had this Congress! For ten years, King George and his Parliament have culled, gullied, and diddled these colonies with their illegal taxes: Stamp Acts, Townsend Acts, Sugar Acts, Tea Acts…and when we dared stand up like men, they stopped our trades, seized our ships, blockaded our ports, burned our towns, and spilled our blood! And still, this Congress refuses to grant any of my proposals on independence, even so much as the courtesy of open debate! Good God, what in hell are you waiting for?"  
  
"That."  
  
"Shut up you heckler," Vesta said.  
  
"No, I mean it. That," Cheryl-chan said, pointing to the portal.  
  
It was open!  
  
The fighters walked/ran/flew toward the portal. After all but two of them were through, the portal flickered and then was back at full power.  
  
The goddess of death and her unwilling apprentice didn't notice this until it was too late. 


	12. Ch 10 Section 2

Wait, Were We Actually There?  
  
Ch 10: Section 2: Rae and Durandel  
  
The apprentince thing was Sen-chan playing with words. She was thinking of when Evie said I was OMWOS's lackey. The apprentince is me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is definitely not Kansas."  
  
"Soooooooo…we aren't there yet."  
  
"Guess not Houou."  
  
What OMWOS and Houou didn't realize was that when the portal flickered it switched dimensions. Now the two higher deities (well, one sort of deity) were separated from the rest of them.  
  
There was a familiarity to this world for one of them…  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
Durandel took his gun over to the computer to check his email. One caught his eye.  
  
Durandel,  
  
Me and my friend need to get to another dimension. I need yours and Rae's help.  
  
Your other sister.  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
"Rae?"  
  
`````````````````````````````  
  
"This is pleasant."  
  
"Quit complaining. I have family here. They're coming to help."  
  
Houou pouted and began climbing the mecha."  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
"I see them up ahead."  
  
"Talking to Gun again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Hey, Rae, Durandel," OMWOS waved. "Me and Houou up there..."  
  
"Get off my Gundam!" Rae yelled.  
  
No response, no angel getting off.  
  
"Hmm, stuck up snob."  
  
"Not really. Houou can be a jerk, but she's okay."  
  
"Who're you talking to?" Houou (in an imperfect form) said, waking her hands in front of her. They passed through the natives. "I don't see anyone."  
  
"Guess she can't see us."  
  
"Durandel, Rae, remember Samurai Jack?"  
  
"How can we forget? You ⃟  
  
"We're supposed to be in his past. Got any ideas to get there?"  
  
Silence for seconds.  
  
"What, Gun? Use a Gundam to pilot through the nearby wormhole?"  
  
"Not my Gundam!"  
  
"No, Rae, not your Gundam. The spare one with no nome."  
  
"Wait!" OMWOS said. "Who's piloting it?"  
  
"You?"  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
I still don't know who you were talking to, or why I have to be a mouse.  
  
"Who I was talking to is none of your concern, and it's the only way both of us can fit. Now can it; we're coming up to the wormhole." 


	13. Ch 10 Section 3

Wait, Were We Actually There?  
  
Ch 10 Section 3: The death of one, the rebirth of another  
  
AN: I do not like saying who said what so use your imagination.  
  
"Never again," murmured Jack as the rest emerged from the portal into a wasteland.  
  
"Who knew that time traveling could be so…dizzying."  
  
"Where's OMWOS?"  
  
"Who's idea was it to go through that portal anyway?"  
  
"Um, I think it was yours."  
  
"Where's Houou?"  
  
"Are you implying that it's my fault?"  
  
"You know, maybe I am!"  
  
"Them fighting words!"  
  
"WHERE'S MY COUSIN!?"  
  
Then they noticed that two party members were missing.  
  
"Yeah, where are they?"  
  
"I told you we should have stuck together!"  
  
"Um, guys?"  
  
"So, you were right this once."  
  
"Aren't I usually right?"  
  
"Hey, get back here!"  
  
"Guyyyyyyyyys…"  
  
"Catch me if you can!"  
  
"You are so dead!"  
  
"GUYS!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"We've got better things to comtemplate."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like him."  
  
Cheryl-chan pointed to Aku. (I guess she's the pointer now.)  
  
"It's Aku! What are the odds. YAHHHH!"  
  
An X slash was drawn on Aku's body. He was agitated. Obviously. He got his revenge by driving his fingers through Sentret's body.  
  
"Not good."  
  
Aku turned into a raging bull and charged everyone, leaving marks on everyone's bodies.  
  
"You were going to fight him?" Someone said.  
  
"I don't remember him being this strong…"  
  
With a grin on his face, Aku lifted a giant boulder, intending to crush them.  
  
A thunder clap, a whamming sound, and Aku was pinned to the ground by the foot of a Gundam.  
  
OMWOS flew from the cockpit and slashed Aku to itty bitty pieces.  
  
You can't pilot a Gundam! Houou's thought rang.  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
No you "can't" (Houou went back to her perfect form.)  
  
"She's better than you are."  
  
Everyone stepped back when Sentret said that. They thought she was dead.  
  
"I was. Then I was reborn as the angel of life."  
  
BANG!  
  
`````````````````````````````````  
  
Next up is the conclusion of "Wait, Were We Actually There?". The final chapter will reveal the truth of this adventure and how the fic came to be. 


	14. Ch 11

Wait, Were We Actually There?  
  
Pt 11: The Memory of One is the Story of Many  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Good god what the…!"  
  
"I didn't drop the tapes, I swear!" Sentret yelled sheepishly near a pile of videotapes.  
  
Something didn't click in Houou's mind. "Weren't we in a wasteland?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Didn't you and I have wings?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wasn't you, and I, and a bunch of other people helping out Samurai Jack?"  
  
"You must have been dreaming."  
  
The front door slammed and their neighbor Kuro poked his head in.  
  
"Hey girls, I got Twisted Metal Black, wanna play?"  
  
"Sure!" Sentret said, leaving with him.  
  
Houou was confused. She could swear that it was all real. She could remember it all vividly, none of her dreams could be remembered. She felt her right side. Sure enough, the scar she got from when she was that horse was there. Scars from dreams don't exist in the real world.  
  
Anyone that can hear me, were we actually there?  
  
A piece of wood clocked her in the head. On it was a message written in the Greek alphabet. Luckily, she had a guide.  
  
The message read:  
  
It all did happen. You alone remember it, although I think some others remember. Definalely not your cousin. Anyway, you need to write this down so the others can know if they don't remember. And tell everyone I said thank you for their friendship and help.  
  
Jack  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Houou logged online and checked her email. Then she pulled up another window and began copying and pasting email addresses of the writers on the Samurai Jack section of www.fanfiction.net so far(except Catheros, who didn't have a listed email address). She wrote in the subject line "I have a proposition for you…"  
  
  
  
1 The End 


End file.
